


Rose Garden

by HipsterL



Series: Roses and Exorcists [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Come on guys you know these fandoms you know the drill, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pretty much all of the characters - Freeform, Rich Kid Problems, Though not equally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterL/pseuds/HipsterL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know? A new boy is attending Ouran and he's cute too! He has this really weird white hair and is from England. I hope he'll decide to be a host! -After suffering the death of his uncle, Mana, Allen Walker must brave... the Host Club. And what's this about a host club?- It's high school AU on DGM's side and takes place during the anime in Ouran. Yullen. One sided Kyollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my other stories were a disgrace to fanfiction, but I hope this one makes up for it. It's my first multi-chapter story ever so please enjoy. BTW, I do not own the amazing epicness of D. Gray-Man or Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own some copies of D. Gray-Man volumes 2-6.
> 
> Warnings: Mild cursing and yaoi (none explicit)
> 
> (Originally Posted January 2, 2013 on Fanfiction.net)

Allen was completely overjoyed.

It was the time of year when he got to stay at his Uncle Mana's house in Japan, but it didn't just stop there. He was actually staying there for ALL of high school there, at a place he's considered perfect since he was just a little kid.

He strained his eyes to try and find the familiar face in the airport lobby.

"Mana!" he called out waving with a wide grin on his face. He walked luggage in hand to his uncle who was wearing his trademark top hat.

"Hey Allen," said Mana with fondness in his eyes. He guided the boy to their ride, Mana's favorite Rolls Royce. Together they loaded the white haired boy's two bags and got in themselves. Mana started driving.

"I heard that Neah is having a concert not far from your house. Are we going?" Allen asked with anticipation. His other uncle's concerts always amazed him.

"Of course we are," Mana responded. "There's no way I'm missing my brother's performance. I also heard that there's a spot available for you as well." He gave a sideways glance to his Nephew who was doing his best impression of a fish at the moment.

"W-what?! I'm not ready though! I'm not nearly as good as Neah! How would I be able to do that? What would I play?" Excuses tumbled out of the fifteen year old like no tomorrow.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Neah wouldn't have given you this opportunity if he thought you weren't ready. Have a little faith," he admonished the now calming boy who only nodded in response. "So, what about your friends back home? Last time I heard, you were getting awfully close to that one boy, Kanda was it?" He said the name with amusement.

Allen immediately flushed crimson but answered anyway. "Y-yes, it was. Everyone took me leaving pretty well, actually. We promised to call often and stay in contact," Allen said still not quite recovered from thoughts of the black haired samurai. He remembered the innocent kisses in the hallway, shared lunches (Allen eating most of it of course), and the more than slightly heartbreaking moment of telling Yuu how he would be gone for so long. They both knew that it would unrealistic for them to not date other people at all during the whole three years that Allen would be gone, so while not all ties of the relationship were cut emotionally, they both knew that it was basically over.

"Don't be so down," said Mana, sensing the boy's sudden mood change. "You'll be able to see each other during breaks," he offered. "You know what I always say. You have to keep moving forward, keep on walking. Things will change from time to time and it may seem strange, but that's life."

Before Allen could respond he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He was in shock at the mere sight of the huge truck barreling towards that he couldn't find his own voice. The car swerved suddenly followed by the sound of glass crunching, metal smashing, then – nothing.

Allen woke with a start, hot tears streaming down his face. He noticed it was still dark out, the middle of the night. He got up slowly from his bed to the bathroom connected to it. He turned on the faucet splashing cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror, the moon outside the window providing a dim light.

He looked at himself in the mirror noticing the scar reminding him of the accident that was still fresh in his mind. It was red and ran over his left eye from a bit above his eyebrow to right above his cheek. The surgeons were able to remove some of the damage, though a visible scar still remained. He learned quickly how to cover it seamlessly with a bit of makeup, just as he had with his left arm when he was much smaller.

He couldn't see out of that eye anymore, but was strangely glad that he did suffer at least some damage. Compared to Mana this was absolutely nothing. Mana was the one who protected him by as a last ditch effort swerving the car so the most damage was on his own side. It just wasn't fair that Mana died in that god damned accident, but he didn't.

He just had to remember though, to keep on walking until he takes his last breath. To keep moving forward no matter what life threw at him.

If his own parents showed as much care about Mana's death as they did towards anything else in Allen's life, being absolutely none, stuff happens.

If he has to take it all on his own alone in Mana's house, even if it feels as if he's going to burst because no matter how much Neah wants to stay at home to be there for his nephew he has a job and responsibilities, so be it.

If he still has to keep appearances up for his family at his new school and go there smiling as usual, it's just life.

Yeah, right.

The last thought ran through his head before he slowly slid down the bathroom wall with fresh tears running down his face. He curled into himself as he let it all out as quiet sobs wracked his body and resounded through the silent, otherwise empty house. It was just too much.

~

He awoke to a soft beeping sound coming from his bedroom. Even after "his" death he still did have to go to school, and today was his first day. He took a quick shower, applied the makeup to cover his scar, and took the freshly pressed uniform. It was on the odd side, definitely, though he supposed his uniform at the Black Order academy wasn't much better.

This one included a white button up dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, a black tie with a purple ribbon running down the middle, black dress shoes, and lastly a blue-purple blazer with an odd gold colored emblem on the left breast. The uniform was just as colorful and extravagant as the school it belonged to.

He was shocked to say the least when he visited the school a week ago by the extravagance of the building and all of the pink that was included. It was a huge change from his last school in that sense. Maybe Ouran Academy would be just a bit too much for him.

"I guess I'll find out," he thought before heading out of the door of the large house. He had no idea what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm so glad that you like my story. I treasure every review, follow, and favorite. From now on everyone will be voting for who gets to date Allen in the end. You can choose whichever male host that you would like except for Tamaki because this will be a TamaHaru story. Who the votes lean to during the each update will affect the story in different ways. I also forgot (I think) to warn everyone that this story does have what can be considered child abuse but there really is no more than there was in the actual Ouran story line. This takes place after the anime and I will be ignoring all graduations until the very end.
> 
> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or D. Gray-Man (do I seriously need to put this? Really Someone tell me why this is necessary. Do it now. Review and tell me why this is needed.)

Today is my first day at Ouran. I'm feeling a lot better than a couple of days ago though honestly the thought of a new school is still frightening. The last letter I wrote though really did help. I hope that I make good friends or the teachers like me at least. Neah was able to convince me not to dye my hair, but I still feel nervous. White hair isn't exactly normal for a fifteen year old, but I'm still going to wear my usual gloves. I will keep my promise no matter what.

Allen was writing the last word in the journal just as he arrived at the gates of the large school. He quickly closed it, tucked it into his book bag, and proceeded to the main entrance.

"This is it," he thought nervously with an audible gulp. Most everyone was arriving in a limo or some other luxury car, so he felt a bit awkward just walking (even though he could easily afford said vehicles). Mana had always tended to be the thrifty type after all.

The whitette with a school map in hand attempted, the key word in that sentence being attempted, to find his first class… but as earlier implied he was utterly lost. He tried every method ever possibly invented by any English, Japanese, or otherwise person that he knew of, but was still utterly and completely lost.

"And I just promised Neah that I wouldn't get lost…," he mumbled (sulked) to himself, but before he could even continue his bought of self-pity, he saw a flash of blonde, then nothing.

~

"…Are you alright! Mommy, please tell me that I didn't kill him! I would never forgive myself if I were to do such a thing! I would be persecuted, scorned, brushed aside by society!"

"I'm sure he's fine Tamaki, stop overacting. And we are in not married."

Large silver eyes slowly blinked open at the odd scene. He was lying on a couch and before him was a very odd, yet handsome bunch. A blonde that was animatedly monologuing, an annoyed looking black haired boy with glasses, a stoic boy who was very tall, a short blonde who looked more like a middle or elementary grader not high schooler that was on the stoic boy's shoulders, and two exactly identical red haired boys harassing a girlish looking brunette.

"Hey, he's awake," the brunette announced.

"What happened? Where am I?" Allen asked. He had a slight headache and the sight before him didn't really help at all.

"Tama-chan ran into you and caused you to bump your head. I hope you're feeling alright," the young looking blonde said. He sounded so sweet that you could practically see floating flowers around him. Or maybe that was just Allen's probable concussion.

"And you are in the Third Music Room, Allen Walker," the one with glasses said. He on the other hand was emitting a strange aura that Allen couldn't quite place. He heard the brown haired one mutter something about "showing off".

"Wait, how did you know my name exactly?" Allen asked just a bit scared.

"So you are all right! Oh joyous days!" the taller blonde said. Allen noted how his question was never answered. "Let us not be rude. My name is Tamaki Suoh."

"I am Kyōya Ohtori," the shorter black haired one said.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you," said the girlish one.

"I'm Hikaru," said one twin, "and I'm Kaoru," said the other. "We're the Hitachiin brothers," they said in sync this time. Allen actually felt his eye twitch a bit.

"Takashi Morinozuka," said the tall one.

"You can call him Mori! My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka. You can call me Hunny!" said the small one cheerfully.

Allen took in all the names for a second as they looked expectantly at him. "Oh! Sorry. My name is Allen Walker. Sorry to be a bother. I'll be going now." He was about to get up when the twins stopped him.

"First period doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Why don't you stay for a bit longer?" An identical smirk was evident on their faces. Allen had left early just in case he did get lost (which he did). He couldn't think of anything to say back so he nervously yet obediently sat back down.

"So what exactly is this?" he eventually asked.

"Why this is a Host Club!" guess who!

"What exactly is a Host Club?" Allen asked innocently. Tamaki gasped as if scandalized.

"We are a group that specializes in entertaining young ladies. We have a wide array of hosts that cater to their every need each with a different type. These 'types' include the cool type, the wild type, the loli-shota type, the mischievous type, the natural, and the princely type." He said the last one at an uncomfortably close distance to Allen.  
Allen nodded as he tried to inch away.

"I really should be going. I have a terrible sense of direction you see, and…"

"But you just got here! And I must say you certainly are host material."

Honestly, Allen was quite adorable. Neah made sure (and constantly reminded him) of it. With his large grey eyes, pale skin, and snow white hair combined with his short stature and perfectly pressed uniform, he was by definition, adorable. Lavi always said that he looked "Innocent".

"Tamaki-senpai, just leave him alone," Haruhi let his own opinion be known. "You're just annoying him."

Tamaki immediately crumbled at that last statement and proceeded to sulk in the corner muttering "daughter" and "doesn't love me anymore".

"We really should be heading to class now," said Kyōya. "It was a pleasure to meet you Allen and I do hope that you will consider becoming a host. It would raise our profits considerably."

Everyone headed out with Allen following closely behind Haruhi and the Twins, remembering something about them being in his class (and not wanting to get lost again).

~

The entire school day went by oddly. Many of the girls glanced at him and would often quickly turn away or just continue to stare. He had made a mental note to check to make sure they couldn't see the scar through the makeup. He also couldn't help but think about the club. Neah did tell him to make some new friends and maybe join a club. Should he really pass up such an opportunity? But at the same time he was unsure if "hosting" would really be his thing. He decided he would tell Neah later. As he was about to leave the school doors a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and dragged him back.

"What?! Hey, who are y…," the words died on his lips as he saw the twins from earlier.

"Milord wants to see you," the one on the left said.

"Him and Kyōya want to check on your answer," said the one on the right.

"We doubt that they'll accept no for one," they both said as they continued to drag him along.

~

"So Allen, you have had the day to think about it. Will you become a host?" the flamboyant blonde said with a true princely air to him. Allen thought over his answer.

"I would actually like to speak with my Uncle about it first…"

"I have him on the phone right now," said Kyōya with a smile that screamed evil. Allen was handed the phone not even sure when the twins had gotten his cellphone out of his bag or how the "Dark Lord" (as he had heard) hacked his password.

"Hi Neah," Allen spoke into the device.

"Hello nephew. I've heard all from the Ohtori boy about this Host Club and I think you should join. With your adorable face you would do fantastically!" said his uncle on the other line.

"But I just met them today and honestly they're kind of strange," Allen said this shamelessly in front of all of the hosts and Haruhi silently agreed with a nod.

"Strange, like how?" Neah asked.

"Like cousin Rhode strange."

"Oh," Allen could practically see Neah's nod. "Still though, you're joining the club."

"Wait, isn't that my decision?"

"Be a dear and give the phone to Kyō-kun (did he just call me Kyō-kun?)." This time Allen had no choice.

"He wants to talk to you." The Ohtori accepted the phone from a now depressed Allen and preceded an animated looking conversation with Neah before finally hanging up.

"Everyone, it appears that we have a new host. I welcome to you Allen Walker, the Innocent type."

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to challenge myself to write more and it turned out okay! Remember the poll (read the author note at the top if you have no idea what I'm talking about). Just mention who you want to win in a review. Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, I AM SO SORRY! So many things have happened in the past (since I last updated?) months. It has been hectic with all of the sickness, absences, homework, camping trips (laziness), etc. Though really, no joke, I have been busy. I was only further discouraged when I had actually written out (typed) the entire third chapter only to find it had been deleted when my dad was cleaning up the computers two days later when I had attempted to edit said thing. So here I am! Enjoy :D.

Hey, Mana. As of today, I have officially been a host for month. The only reason I even know this is because Tamaki-senpai insisted that we celebrated it, though I don't really see the point it was nice and they did have a lot of tasty treats. I've been doing really well with the ladies too. They seem to enjoy my sob story of a life, or at least the parts of it I tell them. I really don't mind. Maybe my no good tutor Cross-sensei actually did teach me something, besides gambling anyway. He was (and still always is) never seen without a woman at his arm. Haruhi should probably be thanked more for "training" me in the ways of a host.

Even with new friends and Neah to talk to, I still feel kind of, empty. I could only ever talk really about myself and what's going on to you. I mean, I'm writing letters to you, even when you're dead.

Allen felt himself pause after writing that one word with such hesitancy. He tried to continue, but just could not think of anything else to write. The teen ended up closing the leather bound book on his desk. It was a Saturday morning. No school, no club activities. Not even Neah was here to keep the boy company. He had a piano concert out of town. It ran until well into the week so Allen wasn't able to go, lest he miss more days of school than he can afford (as if he couldn't afford almost anything already). He then heard the sound of a heavy guitar intro from one of his favorite songs, Geikidou, from his cell phone. He picked it up, The King of course. Now he knew that his weekend wouldn't be dull.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai."

"Why, hello Allen. There is an important club meeting taking place in exactly one hour at the park by our school. It is required that you show up." Tamaki hung up.

Allen stared at his phone for a while, half tempted to forget about the meeting, but he didn't feel like being kidnapped today. He let out a loud sigh before getting ready for what he knew would be a long day. After a bit of showering, picking the correct outfit, applying makeup for the scar, etc, he was ready to go. On his way downstairs, he was greeted by the middle aged house maid, Hitomi.

"Mister Walker would you like something for breakfast? It's a bit late, but you do need your strength," she asked politely. She had been working for Mana for many years. His death had probably hit her just as hard as it had hit Neah, though she didn't show it.

Allen replied just as polite, "No thank you. Tamaki-senpai wants me over at the park soon, so I have to hurry if I don't want to get chewed out. You can take the day off if you want." She nodded in reply and was happy that the boy was among friends at last. Allen let out a shrill whistle, calling his pet and friend, Timcanpy. He was a golden colored bird about the height of his hand. Cross had given it to him as a gift about a year ago. Saying that Allen was surprised that the red haired man gave him anything of that sort is a humongous understatement. Allen said his last goodbyes before leaving his home for the park with Timcanpy perched on his shoulder.

He had been there many times and had the pathway ingrained into his mind. Only good memories were attached to that place, all with Mana. He remembered one time when he had wandered away from his guardian by accident.

 

The larger kid shoved the small white haired boy down with a pair of gloves in his stubby hands. Allen tried to hide his left hand, but knew that he had failed when he saw the other child's eyes widen. The boy dropped the now dirtied gloves in shock. He said one word that made Allen's heart stop.

"Freak." The larger boy ran off hurriedly. It was barely a second later when Mana came rushing to the small boy hearing the harsh words said. He embraced his nephew who didn't say a word.

Mana carried the boy all the way to his house where he later cried his eyes out. The memory may seem bad, but it wasn't. Believe it or not, it was actually the first time Mana had seen Allen's hand. He didn't even seem to notice it, after all he barely acknowledged it, but the boy knew that his guardian had seen. Boy, was it a sight too. The shape and size were just fine, but the skin was colored a deep blood red and was scaly and dry. The nails themselves were incredibly darkened to the point of being black. He had no problem moving it, but the appearance of the hand was shocking. Though that wasn't even half as shocking as what Mana had answered him when asked why he didn't react to the Allen's own deformity. He had said:

"It's just your hand. Nothing's wrong with it."

Allen wasn't sure how to respond, or even if he should respond. He actually didn't respond at all, but it was a silent agreement and as he looks back on it no matter what he said, it was all the same.

 

Before long, he had realized that he was at the park finally. He searched around a bit, after getting turned around once or twice he stumbled across the group he was looking for.

"Hey, I'm here!" he called out, everyone else was already seated on the grass talking (or listening in Mori's case) amongst themselves. Haruhi saw him and motioned for a spot for him to sit. Both he and the girl of the group had pretty much instantly become friends due to similar situation. Yes, he was aware of her femininity and had the mental scars to prove it, but that story is for another day. He sat down as Tamaki started the meeting.

The young prince began, "As you all know, we at the Host Club are a close knit family that is deeply dedicated to each other. With a new member in our group our balance has been thrown off, so in order to fix this problem, I have set aside this day for some good old fashion bonding time!" He ended it with a grin of which everyone knew "it was about to go down". His dog, Antoinette who had been lying down next to him barked as if in agreement.

"Sounds great, boss, but what are we even going to be doing?" Hikaru challenged.

"Yeah," Kaoru stated, "do you even have anything planned?"

"Of course I do," he almost sounded offended. "I planned all of this last night." Kyōya helped of course *coughcoughdidmostoftheworkco ugh*. "We will be enjoying our customary game of Kick the Can, ice cream, a movie or two, and many other things including a small get together later tonight in celebration of the full moon."

Eh, maybe today wouldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the topic of votes, I appreciate those who took the time to pick a host. As said before, each vote goes towards who Allen will be with, how friendships and relationships will be formed, and the overall outcome of the story. Remember though that I did have an original plan, but I am flexible and believe in fan service strongly! Keep in mind that there may be a sequel (or more?). Maybe even a prequel at one point, though I am not sure. Now click the review button. (You know you want to.)
> 
> BTW for those of you who have watched/heard of the TV series Supernatural, I advise you to read forward. I have a story idea that if well liked, I expect to begin to be published possibly mid this year. It is another DGM crossover with much different circumstances from this one (though it too is modern). This also takes place at the beginning or right before Season 3 of Supernatural.
> 
> Here, Cross was not there for Allen and he was instead once again forced on the streets/circus (who can tell the difference with a life like his?) after killing the Akuma made from Mana. The town once again treated him like a devil and monster though when he begins killing more Akuma thought to be humans, they lock him up until they figure out what to do with him. Additionally, they keep quiet about the cause of the murders.
> 
> Sam and Dean find out about the murders and decide to head for England (with a lot of reluctance from Dean until Sam puppy-dog-eyes him). They find out from the people there that the killings were done by Allen. The brothers are prepared to perform an exorcism, but are surprised to find the child not only innocent, but completely terrified and grief stricken at the death of his adoptive father. They rescue him, and the story goes on from there. They continue to encounter strange anomalies from the world of DGM and find themselves horribly out of their league.
> 
> If you are interested in seeing this story published, then I'd love to hear it. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peoples! I need to give you the down low on this AU Allen. He had a much different upbringing than in the DGM cannon, so while his personality is mostly the same; things about his character will be a bit different. Also, FYI, Cross was a hired tutor he had for a few years that helped him with learning the Japanese culture and language. The maid, Hitomi will show up again a few times, and Kanda, Lavi, etc won't be back until near the end.
> 
> Here are the votes!
> 
> Hikaru- 3  
> Kaoru- 2  
> Mori- 3  
> Kyōya- 5  
> Tamaki- 3  
> Haruhi- 1  
> Kanda- 3  
> Hunny- 0 (Yeah, I doubt that one would happen. It would make me feel like a pedophile writing it.)  
> Lavi- 2
> 
> Voting is still open. From now on the most current voting will be posted on every even numbered chapter.
> 
> Here you have it folks!
> 
> PS: I changed my screen name from TeamEdo4ever to HipsterL. I apologize if this caused you any inconvenience.

The game of Kick the Can is a very simple game.

The person who is "it" stands in a given zone at all times guarding a can or otherwise kickable, convenient, thing. All the "not-it" people, hide as the "it" person counts to about the number 40 or so, then once "it" is done counting all of the "not it"(s) attempt to kick the can that "it" is guarding. If they are seen by "it" and he/she calls out the offender's name, they are out and have to sit in the zone. If one of the "not-it"(s) successfully kicks the can, all the people are released, and that person wins. If "it" is able to get everyone out, he/she wins instead.

Allen Walker was currently hiding, crouched in a well placed bush preparing his plan of attack with Timcanpy on a nearby branch. His best bet was to wait until a few more less tactful people tried to ambush the current "it", Mori-senpai, but it seemed that everyone else had the same idea because the generally silent host had finished counting a while ago and no one has made a move.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hunny-senpai staring with the intensity of an assassin at the can of which the tallest host was guarding with equal amounts of intensity. The aura surrounding the two cousins was one akin to battle, with the park as the battle field, and a tree as the unattainable goal. In the blink of an eye, the small upperclassman charged without a single noise. That is, until he had stepped upon an unseen branch which let out a small "CRACK".

Immediately Mori-senpai turned and what he would do was unknown to all. He had let his dear cousin win the game before, but he was known as the "Wild Type" for a reason.

"Mitskuni," the name was called out. Soft gasps were heard from each of the hosts' hiding spots, though luckily out of ear shot from the "it". Allen knew that the game suddenly got serious with Hunny's having to sit out, there would be no mercy.

As Allen was about to rush in, as he had nothing to lose at this point, another person came into his already occupied bush. He recognized the person as Kyōya. They gave each other a silent nod, knowing better than to make noise with Mori as "it". Even though he would never admit it (even to himself) Kyōya actually did enjoy the silly games that Tamaki orchestrated and would get into them. He'd even won a few times. Allen himself had never actually gotten to know the mommy of the club very well over the month he'd been, but now was not the time.

Allen motioned with his hand over to the "zone" just as Mori had turned his head to the opposite direction. The two got up from their current positions and tried to sneak as quietly as the two were capable of. After all, neither were the most athletic. Working together the two covered each other. Allen noticed that the already captured Hunny had seen him, but both kept their mouths shut. His heart had nearly jumped into his throat when he heard Mori call out two names.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the twins groaned at their failure with a knowing glint in their eyes.

Allen saw his chance, with Mori temporarily distracted and Kyōya silently cheering him on he ran the short distance to the can and kicked it, before the tallest host even saw it coming.

"Allen-chan wins!" Hunny cried out with glee. The twins high fived each other and the remaining two hosts and one dog came out of their hiding spot.

"Fantastic! Shall we play another round?" Tamaki said excitedly.

Haruhi didn't agree, "We've played Kick the Can three times already. Besides it's about time for lunch."

"That's quite true Haruhi, on to our next location. Is there a nice commoner's restaurant in the area?"

"Hey, wait a minute-," she started. Allen cut her off before it got too bad.

"Actually, there's a small sushi place not far from here. I know the owner. A few places past there is another place that has amazing ice cream."

The king seemed to like this response, "Then to there we go.”

 

It was at the Sushi Restaurant in a private Tatami Room when conflict arose.

"So what movie are we planning on seeing?" Allen wanted to get a conversation going while they were waiting for their food.

Haruhi was the first to answer, "'The Cold Bloom' sounds like a good movie."

"I've heard of that one. Starring Usada Asami, right? Sounds great," Tamaki supported that choice.

Hikaru would not have any of it, "Wow, Tamaki supporting Haruhi, what a shocker? Personally I would like to see 'Shield of Straw'."

"Hey, it isn't that! Haruhi has nothing to do with it. It's just a good movie."

"It's also sappy and dramatic. I don't want to sit through two hours of that. At least my movie has some action."

"Your movie is also incredibly violent and…" Allen wished that he had never brought up the subject.

Kaoru was trying to get in a word or two, and failing. Hunny and Mori were looking back and forth as this happened, not really all that willing to get involved. Kyōya at the moment was more interested in texts that he was getting on his phone than the shout-whisper match happening around him. Finally, one of them had had enough.

"Why don't we see 'Dead Sushi'? It's a comedy." Kaoru interrupted.

Hunny replies, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to watch that."

"How about 'Fune wo Amu'?" This time Mori suggests something.

Each order with all of the sides was set down on the table at that moment. Hunny had gotten Sweet Shrimp Nigiri, Mori had similarly gotten Octopus Nigiri, both Hikaru and Kaoru got an order of Spicy Tuna Rolls, Tamaki had received Salmon Roe Rolls, Haruhi had received her order of Fatty Tuna (also known as Fancy Tuna), Kyōya had gotten Unagi, and Allen had gotten a large order of Chirashi.

This seemed to have quieted the two arguers.

"I've heard of that. It seems really good, funny too," Haruhi said.

They all agreed that "Fune wo Amu" was a good choice. After muttering a costmary "Itadakimasu!" they began to eat.

 

After a quick car/limo-pool to the theater that was just out of walking range they had arrived. Everyone had purchased their own snacks and tickets. (Tamaki had insisted that he buy Haruhi's. He was successful in paying for her ticket but when it came to treats she responded with, "I'm not so impoverished that I can't buy my own snacks!"). They filed into the theater room collectively in a centralized spot in the seats. From right to left, they were placed respectively Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyōya, Allen, Mori, and Hunny. The movie began to roll.

 

"That movie was fantastic! It was emotional and yet still managed to make me laugh here and there. Bravo, Ishii Yuya!" Tamaki gave his personal critique on the movie.

"It wasn't the best," Hikaru also gave his opinion.

"I think that they could have put in better jokes," Kaoru supported.

"And of course you would like that kind of movie Boss," the twins said in unison with smirks on their faces. They knew of the reaction that was to come.

"What do you mean by that? As if any regular person wouldn't love that movie? You two just wanted to see some idiotic gore!" Tamaki was at it again. The two egging him on just laughed, arm in arm, as the king chased the two devilish boys around the screen-I MEAN SIDEWALK.

Haruhi pointedly ignore the trio, "So we have about three hours until the viewing party can officially start. What are we going to do until then?"

"Why don't we go to Allen-kun's house?" Hikaru and Kaoru answered now completely ignoring Tamaki-senpai. ("Hey, I'm not done with you yet!") Almost everyone (almost) was looking directly at Allen for an answer.

"Sounds good to me," he answered. Once again the twins had high fived each other towards their own ulterior motives.

"I called my personal driver over here as soon as the movie was over. I'll tell him that we're going to your house," Kyōya stated.

"Okay, first you know my name, the password to my cell phone, and now my address. This is just getting ridiculous! Do you also happen to know my life story?" Allen was at the end of his rope.

"It's simply my job to know things." For the first time in a while Allen was really starting to get angry. Everyone else was a bit shell shocked though. After all, the white haired boy had rarely even raised his voice unless someone had referred to his height.

"Oh, look, the limo is here," Hunny stated innocently. They all filed in with Allen silently fuming but quickly cooling off.

"Hey, Takashi," the small blonde got the attention of his cousin.

"Hm?"

"Where are Allen-chan and Tama-chan's pets? We saw that at the park but not since." Mori only patted him on the head and his smaller relative seemed to accept this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaysies! New chapter done! This is the longest one I've done so far, so pat on the back for me. And yes, I did break the 4th wall. Thouroughly. I feel like Tamaki is a bit OOC, but I don't think it's too bad. Again, PLEASE VOTE, and PLEASE REVIEW. The plot is going to develop a lot more by the next chapter (or two) so stick around. Also, I have decided that like in the anime, each Host will get a chapter dedicated to them. I will not leave out Mori, because I am fond of him, and I continue to be saddened that he is often excluded from things. All the movies mentioned are real Japanese movies that came earlier this year (2013). I'm also planning on going back and editing for grammar, unimportant details, puns, etc very soon on already posted chapters. When this will be, I am not sure. Finally, expect a cover and an explanation for said cover for this story. Good day, readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes. I just came back from a weeklong trip to Washington D.C. It was pretty cool too! I decided to finish up the fifth chapter for you so I hope you can enjoy. It's pretty long too, but not much happens. I am considering renaming the fic due to the fact that so far, it doesn't actually have that too much to do actual Letters. If you like the name "Rose Garden" please tell me so in a review it would be awesome. Remember to vote and all that shiz too. Enjoy!

The limo ride to Allen's house didn't take very long at all. Before they had been able to discuss much of anything they were at his house and a few were surprised.

"Wow Allen-kun, it's a bit smaller than I expected," Hikaru said a little disappointedly.

"It seems to be a bit more of a middle class style instead of upper," Kaoru tried to analyze the white haired boy's home.

The house had one floor but was well kept and was by no means lower class. The paint on the exterior of Allen's abode was a flattering combination of black and white completed with a nicely organized garden on the front lawn. It had a western style and was in a nice gated community.

"Is this your actual home Allen-chan?" asked the sweet little blonde Lolita known as Hunny.

Allen thought for a bit, "Well, yes and no. It's a bit more of a vacation home, but I will be living here for a few years."

"Oh, that makes a bit more sense," Tamaki said.

Haruhi was mumbling silently to herself "Rich Bastards" at the moment. After all Allen's "small" house was a whole lot bigger than her own apartment. Apparently the little Moyashi was "one of them".

Allen got out his key to the house and quickly unlocked the door.

"Please come in. Leave your shoes over there," he gestured to a spot to the left right before the two small steps leading to the rest of the house. "Make yourself at home," he added.

The twins called back, "We will!" being already at the couch in the living room. Allen just rolled his eyes. He glanced at an antique grandfather clock seeing that it was only three o'clock. It would be a good five or so hours until any signs of tonight's full moon showed.

"Well, if this is going to be a real moon viewing party, we have to have real kimonos," Tamaki was planning again. "Twins, do your thing!"

"On it boss." They began to work through their phones to find each host a kimono that would suit them in a way no less than perfect.

Haruhi also decided this would be a good time killer, "Hey, Allen, do you have all the ingredients for the food we'll be making?"

"I'm not actually sure. Follow me to the pantry. We can check."

Haruhi was about to follow Allen until- "W-wait! I should probably come too," Tamaki could just see it.

 

*It's the moment you've all been waiting for, Tamaki's mind theater*

 

Haruhi and Allen were walking together silently to Allen's pantry.

"So what ingredients do we need anyway?" Allen asked.

Haruhi was walking further into the pantry, her eyes scanning for ingredients. "Well we definitely need to make Tsukimi dango, but-" she was cut off when her foot slipped on spilt flour.

"Haruhi!" Allen cried out her name as he quickly saved her from a painful fall.

"Thanks Allen," she was relieved. "I never took you to be the heroic type." Roses began floating around the duo.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Haruhi." He began to lean in a bit too close and she herself was leaning in even closer all the way up until their-

 

"No my darling son and daughter cannot fall for each other!" Tamaki suddenly cried out. Haruhi and Allen, being used to this behavior were already half way to the pantry talking to each other about what would be needed, what wouldn't and so on and so forth. The taller blonde rushed after them while shouting instructions to the remaining hosts.

"Mori-senpai, Kyōya take care of the decorations."

"What about me?" Hunny asked.

"Hunny-senpai, you eat cake. Allen-chan, go find him some cake." The small blonde deflated.

"I guess it's just you and me, again, Usa-chan," the smallest host said in his depression.

 

As it turns out, three people weren't actually needed. Or wanted, really. The ingredients included rice flour, soba noodles (Allen frowned at the memory), chestnuts, and various vegetables and sauces.

"So how long does this all take to make?" Tamaki inquired.

"Not long at all really. I'd estimate about thirty minutes at the very most," Haruhi answered.

"Oh," Allen stated.

…

It was still only 3:15.

…

Allen's ringtone suddenly went off grabbing the other two's attention. He answered moving away from the duo a few steps.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Walker," a voice said on the other line in English. Allen's heart stopped for a few beats.

"Dr. Kunedai, I wasn't expecting a call from you," the whitette said also in English. His personal doctor could be intimidating, but not nearly as much as the one he has in England.

"Can you tell me why I called?" A thought hit the boy.

"My appointment! It was today, wasn't it?" Allen felt sheepish now.

"We have a winner."

"Could we reschedule it for next Saturday?"

"We could, if it weren't for the fact that the same thing happened LAST Saturday."

"Well, I have company over right now and-"

"Then bring them in too. They don't have to know why."

"But you don't know the host club, they'll want to know immediately!"

"NO EXCEPTIONS! I want you at office in thirty minutes, and I know that it only takes fifteen starting from your house." For the second time that day, Allen was hung up on. The teen took it back. Dr. Kunedai is just as scary as Dr. Takizawa.

 

Out in the back porch, behind the house, Mori and Kyōya were silently putting up decorations. Hunny was sitting in an outdoor table arrangement munching on a slice of strawberry shortcake. The two taller boys were silently hanging up small circular mirrors that Kyōya had brought from his house (in the limo that he had called for). He had briefly considered bringing traditional decorations but had decided against it. After all, it was almost a full month after the traditional Tsukimi festival. The mirrors were placed and designed to reflect the light that shone from the moon and the stars. They were to be covered though until the sun went down for the day.

They were only about a fourth of the way through before a large ruckus inside the house gathered their attention and they went inside.

 

A car pulled up by Allen's house. A man stepped out holding a garment bag being met by Hikaru and Kaoru who both grabbed the bag and handed him a fairly generous tip for his troubles.

The twins went back inside their new toy's home to look at its contents. There was inside kimonos and obi belts that were colored and patterned to match each host's signature rose. A white kimono with a female's gold obi belt for Haruhi, a red deep red kimono accented with a light purple to soften it with a deep purple male's belt for Tamaki, A deep purple kimono lined with black and a white belt for Mori, A pink kimono with sakura blossoms stitched on with a yellow belt for Hunny, and a light orange kimono striped with blue with a blue obi belt for Hikaru accompanied by one for Kaoru that had the same designs but an opposite color scheme. Allen's was a bit more difficult. His skin tone definitely made him a winter, but putting him in white would take away from Haruhi's kimono. He had no "rose" to reference from either as he had only been a host for a month and Renge (they had gotten her a kimono as well just in case she popped in ((it was a cosplay edo period kimono of Sango from Inuyasha))) had only said she would think over it.

After a bit of thinking themselves, they had concluded that since it was established that their classmate was a winter, they should give him a winter kimono. Allen's kimono turned out to be a bit more ornate. It was actually one that their grandmother had taken the time to make many years ago. It was a clear frosted blue with patterns of white snow at the feet. It had a black obi belt of which they decided to get as female in order to mess with the little brother of the club.

It was the yelling of their King that averted the twin's attention to the kitchen.

 

This would be loads of fun to explain to his over protective "Dad" but he'd bet anything that his "Mom" knew everything about it even with the extra money pumped in to keep his own medical history a secret from all. He decided to just get it over with and hope that they wouldn't want to come along.

Of course that's not what actually happened.

"A doctor's appointment?" Haruhi seemed a bit worried.

"Yeah, it's not really a big deal or anything. I'll probably be back in about an hour or so."

"Not a big deal? Of course it is!" Tamaki was of course jumping the gun but for good reason.

"I promise it's just a checkup I need to do for missing the physical exam." It was only a half truth, really.

"Well, your doctor did say that we could come along didn't he?" Tamaki was near distraught. By this time the twins had entered the room but weren't saying anything.

"Well, yeah he did, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea," Allen answered.

"Nonsense!" The other three had entered from the back by this time as well, silent. Allen looked to Haruhi to be a voice of reason. She looked pointedly back.

"Under most circumstances, I wouldn't condone tagging along to someone's doctor's appointment, but this isn't the first time you've hidden something from us." Allen was defeated. This is where Kyōya stepped up.

"It would be in the club's best interest if we were to all find out." The artificial light from the kitchen ceiling glanced off of his glasses. So he DID know.

"Allen-chan, is something wrong?" Allen was met with the most innocent looking (deceivingly so) member of the club.

"I just have a doctor's appointment is all," the older looking teen replied with his smile. It faltered when he looked at the disbelieving expressions of his fellow hosts. He frowned here.

"You all look as if you think I'm dying," he smirked a bit. They didn't find it as funny. “Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the newest chapter. After the party finally ends (yes it will continue after the appointment) I will be putting a few back story chapters on some loose ends. I'm actually beginning to run out of some ideas for how the story will continue through the months of October, November, and December (when the probable ending will be) so if updates start to get slower now you will know why. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that I also added Mystery as a genre. Remember to R&R. Adios Amigos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a bit embarrassing. Apparently, I didn't really add the genre I wanted. I'll get on that though. I got a fairly positive response to the possibly new title, Rose Garden, so that was a good thing. The new results for votes are
> 
> Hikaru: 5  
> Kaoru: 2  
> Mori: 4  
> Kyōya: 7  
> Tamaki: 3  
> Haruhi: 2  
> Kanda: 7  
> Hunny: 1  
> Lavi: 6
> 
> Keep on voting people!
> 
> I suppose that I also need to say that I don't own the manga Hanbun no Tsuki ga Nobura Sora since a character from there makes a brief appearance as a tribute. If you haven't read/watched that one, you should. It's short and is very cute. It's a shōjo manga (meaning romance meant for a young female audience).
> 
> Here is your chapter.

The limousine ride was tense. Due to some past incidents involving Allen, the club didn't exactly trust him with, well, himself. He tended to ignore his own well being in a not very healthy way. Nothing new really.

Everyone seemed solemn at the time. Even the generally outgoing Tamaki and Hunny were silent. Allen attempted to break this, but eventually gave up trying to say anything. There was nothing that he could say that wouldn't seem like an excuse. He did manage to grab the attention of his "Daddy" who only looked at him with equally heart broken and heart breaking eyes.

"Allen, we're your friends. We know when something is wrong, but you don't even seem to trust us enough to tell us. That is, assuming you even consider us your friends."  
"N-no, that's not it," Allen felt like he was going to cry.

"Then just tell us what's going on. We'd rather hear it from you then from a guy that we don't even know!" Haruhi was getting fed up with this nonsense.

Allen sighed, "Okay." He paused trying to get his words together. "I promise, that it isn't serious or anything. It's my heart. Sometimes when I'm put under stress, it beats faster than it should. It's been controlled by medicine for years. I guess, after the accident," he cringed, "it got worse. It's still no where near fatal, but I need to be under mild observation for a bit so they can find a different treatment method. That's all."

Kyōya had a knowing, displeased look in his eyes that Allen caught. The younger boy felt an uneasiness set in his chest. His "Mommy" seemed to know more about it than he did.

"Does anyone else know about it?" Kyōya asked this time.

"Yeah. Mana, my parents, and three friends back in England. I'm not sure if Neah knows."

There was silence again. It was then that they realized that the limo had stopped moving. The chauffeur had been waiting until they were done to give them their privacy. The man then opened the door for them.

The group was met with a small Ootori owned clinic that was well kept and easy on the eyes. It still managed to come off as impersonal, but not as cold as a usual clinic. The seven teens allowed their newest member to lead them to the front door of the small to medium sized building. The front door had on it a sign that read "Shou Kunedai M.D.". They continued inside.

At the front desk there was a nurse who was lazily reading a magazine with her feet up. The name tag had on it the name "Akiko Tanizaki". Without even bothering to look up she simply pointed with a pen that was in her hand to the door that lead to the check up room.

"The rest of you will have to stay in the waiting room. It shouldn't take long." She still refused to look up. Kyōya had to remind himself that she was probably his family's most competent nurse and bit his tongue. Allen muttered a thanks before going through the door.

 

The white haired teen walked down the short hall of the clinic. Similar ones were sadly familiar, but these specific halls were rather new. It didn't really matter though. Once you've seen one clinic, you've seen them all. He went through the door that he knew Dr. Kunedai, or Kunedai-sensei as he had learned in Japanese a while ago, would be.

His doctor was of an average height. He looked to be about in his thirties or late twenties but his exact age was a bit hard to place. He had all the looks of a Japanese man in his social standing. His clothes were perfectly pressed and in order. His hair short, neat, and a deep, deep black. At the moment the older man looked more than a bit annoyed. The doctor in the end sighed and motioned for the boy to sit on the patient's chair. Well, it was a patients chair to Allen, and one to the majority of the club (coughcoughexeptHaruhicough). To anyone below a high financial standard it looks more like a leather recliner meant for personal use, which in most cases it would be. Of course it was thoroughly cleaned and completely disinfected in between each use by designated staff, and it didn't wear due to high quality.

Allen sat down.

"Sorry I wasn't here last week. You see, there-," Allen spat out quickly.

"Save it. You're here now and I don't feel like hearing excuses." Allen felt defeated.

The black haired man then went through all the basic procedures.

Listen to the boy's heart beat. Record.

Take the boy's pulse. Record.

Take his temperature. Record.

Weigh him. Record.

Measure his height. Record.

Time to ask questions.

"So your current medication hasn't been working correctly? You have been taking it haven't you?"

"Yeah I have. Hitomi has been making sure of that. And, no. They usually keep my heart steady for weeks at a time, but lately it's been happening almost every day."

"Any triggers that you can place?" Allen shook his head. The man wrote more things down.

"The best I can do is adjust your prescription. Call me within the week if it gets any worse and I'll come straight over. If you ever have a severe enough one call me immediately. My definition of severe, not yours." Allen flushed. "I'll send the info that the school needs for the physical that happened a few weeks ago." See Allen wasn't lying. He just didn't tell the complete truth. "I'm putting it on your bill though." Allen nodded.

The man handed the teen the prescription. "Don't you dare forget your appointment next month, and tell your friends. They obviously care a lot about you."

Allen thought for a bit and smiled. "Okay, I will." He left for the waiting room.

 

"Do you think he's all right. I wouldn't be able to take it if something had happened to him!" Tamaki was being dramatic again.

"I'm sure he's fine, Tamaki. This is only a doctor's office, not an ER," said Kyōya, the voice of reason. It was just then that the boy in question had walked through the door.

"Ugh," groaned Hikaru.

"You took forever," complained Kaoru. Allen simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't ignore us!"

Allen went over to the front desk and handed the nurse his newest prescription.

"Brat, you'd better get better soon. This is the second time we've had to adjust your prescription and you've only been a patient here for four months." This alarmed the club, only slightly (a lot more than slightly). Akiko went to the back to get the correct bottle.

"I will."

"Spill it," said, no, demanded the girl of the group. This time Allen didn't hesitate.

"He gave me a stronger prescription of medication to help my heart. He said I should call him if it got worse."

"Make sure to call us too," Mori said. It was really all he needed to say. All the others nodded to each other and looked expectantly at him.

"Okay, I will."

Akiko made it back to the front counter and handed Allen the medicine bottle.

"This one is a bit different from the others. Take one in the morning and another in the evening every day. I'm sure the doctor will confirm that Hitomi-san knows everything."

Allen took a look at the waiting group of friends. He cutely complained as the twins teased him. Haruhi berated Tamaki for fussing over him. Kyōya was in the back of the group making himself known by commenting on what need be. Mori and Hunny swooped in when needed but generally did their own thing. They made their way into the waiting limo and were nothing but whole.

Looks like Allen has a third family to worry about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but not bad. I just had something that I wanted to get across. The so far two OCs that are in the story are going to stay minor characters and will probably only make one or two more appearances. This chapter was designed to open Allen up a bit more to the club. The next chapter will be about the moon viewing party and will show off Allen's musical talent. After that will be what I described in the last chapter. 
> 
> Your reading is much appreciated.
> 
> R&R and
> 
> Au Revoir!

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks! (A whole 4 pages too. I am on fire!) R&R for me 'kay! Really it would be a huge help. I'm going to warn you though, I will NOT periodically update so don't expect me to. I have a life and a busy one at that. Catch ya later! :3


End file.
